


Five-Card Draw

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Written for the Tumblr prompt ‘I think you forget who wears the pants in this relationship.’





	Five-Card Draw

Scully sat cross legged on the worn blue bedspread and eyed the hand of cards in front of her quizzically. Mulder lay across from her on the same drabby queen size hotel bed, holding his own set of cards, chewing on a sunflower seed. “Come on, Scully, we don’t have all day. I’m already up 20 sunflower seeds. Just fold.”

She held up a finger to silence him, her eyes never leaving her hand of cards. “Patience is a virtue,” she said in a sing-song voice. “And stop eating all the chips. At this rate, we won’t have any more sunflower seeds left.”

“We could have just played strip poker like I suggested originally.” She raised the iconic eyebrow questioningly as her blue eyes never broke away from her cards. “Sore loser, Scully?”

“I may have lost the battle,” she said slowly, rearranging the cards in her hand, “but I haven’t lost the war.”

He chuckled and glanced at his cards quickly before looking back at Scully who was intensely focused on her cards. Being on the poop detail under Kersh’s watch had its perks, Mulder mused. They got to stay in a lot better hotel rooms than they did on the X-Files. But unfortunately, they were stuck sharing a room in Vegas during the middle of some sci-fi convention. The room Mulder had booked next door had a broken AC and now he and Scully were forced to share the double bed room. He sighed trying to ignore the fact she was wearing shorts and a short tank top that may or may not have some sort of bra or support under it. Even then, he could not judge. He was lounging in just a pair of running shorts, which, he was certain, just was as distracting for her. All was fair in love and five card draw.

“Are you going to make a move, Scully?”

“I am thinking, Mulder.”

“Okay, while you’re thinking, I’m going to talk.”

“What else is new?” she mumbled.

“How come all of a sudden you wear all these business skirt things? You never used to wear them that often,” he asked. Mulder set down his cards and propped his head up on his arm. “You were all shoulder pads and power suits on the X-Files. What changed?”

“What are you, the fashion police,” she chuckled.

“No. But I am FBI. Speical Agent Fox Mulder, Federal Body Inspector.”

“Isn’t it Federal Boobie Inspector, Mulder?”

“I’m outside the mainstream,” he teased.

She giggled and shook her head. He loved hearing her laugh. “Well,” she paused thoughtfully, rearranging her cards and setting them down. “I think you forget who wear the pants in this relationship so I thought I would lull you into a false sense of security and masculinity and then start wearing my pants suits again. Essentially, I am stroking your ego.”

“Physically or metaphorically?”

“Mulder,” she laughed.

He rubbed his mouth thoughtfully and crossed his legs uncomfortably. “Well, the new pant suits I have seen, I will remember that more often.” She was gorgeous in those close cutting clothes. “Or else you’ll probably shoot me again.”

“Nothing I can’t fix. So, my turn right? That’s how five cards draw works? I draw again?”

“No. We show our cards.” Mulder picked up his hand laid them out proudly. “Straight.” He reached for the sunflower seeds to have her playfully slap his hand. “What?”

“I believe,” she said slowly, laying out the cards, “this is what they call a royal flush? Right?”

“How the hell, Scully?” he murmured, watching her rake the small pile of sunflower seeds towards her. “I just taught you in the last hour.”

“Like I said, Mulder,” she smiled, throwing a seed in her mouth triumphantly. “Don’t forget who wears the pants in this relationship.”


End file.
